


Moving On

by owlaesthetic (scribblewrite)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Ghosts, Non-Graphic Violence, bc Craig's dead obviously, darkish humor?, i don't even know what else to tag this..., i tried to make this as funny as i could, like it's not sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/owlaesthetic
Summary: "Craig wondered what he had done in his life for him to get to this point, what had he done to deserve this. Considering his life was literally over, something had clearly gone wrong at some point or another, but this was just ridiculous." |OR| Craig has to watch his stupid zombified body destroy the remnants of his dignity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at like, one in the morning so if it's no good, blame that. 
> 
> This is kinda like a birthday present for my little sister for her 18th. She doesn't really ship anything and she's a huge fan of Mini so... she's getting this. And she got a kick out of it so I figured I might as well post it. Anyways, happy birthday Mikayla!
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

The world had seemed to come to an end about a month before, with the undead walking around creating more undead until the streets were crowded with walking, rotting corpses. Craig had been one of the lucky ones, able to survive the initial outbreak. But his luck had run out.

Craig wondered what he had done in his life for him to get to this point, what had he done to deserve this. Considering his life was literally over, something had clearly gone wrong at some point or another, but this was just ridiculous.

Something had clearly gone wrong in the process of him moving on, because he found himself standing over his own body and nothing had happened. His body looked awful, the skin a sickly green, the bite on his upper arm festering. He’d just closed his eyes for a minute, god damnit!

And then his body had picked itself up.

Currently, Craig was following his zombie self through the woods he had died in and he was quickly becoming frustrated with it. He’d definitely been more graceful in life, hell even other zombies weren’t as clumsy as his was apparently. Craig just crossed his arms as he walked on, muttering under his breath and cursing out his zombie self.

“Fucking idiot, can’t even walk straight like a normal zombie, I swear to god- HEY IDIOT!” He watched as his zombified corpse literally walked into a tree, “Oh my god.” 

The zombie stumbled back and Craig caught a glimpse of his face, finding that his nose had literally flattened. Great.

They continued, Craig watching as the zombie tripped and stumbled and continued to damage his body. He’d started talking to the zombie, trying in vain to salvage his body and guide it (hopefully straight into the hands of a survivor with an itchy trigger finger).

They’d finally made it out of the woods and to a road, where at least the zombie had the sense to follow it. Craig hoped that maybe it was over, that maybe his corpse would start acting like a normal fucking zombie.

But nooooo.

The zombie walked towards a bridge, stumbled off to one side, missing the bridge entirely and walked right off the edge. Seriously, Craig would have laughed if it wasn’t his own body tumbling and bouncing down the side of a hill.

He just stood next to the bridge and sighed as he peered down at the zombie struggling to stand up again. He may as well accept at this point that he was a defective zombie.

He resigned himself to the fact and sat down at the top of the hill, watching his body try to crawl up the steep hill only to slide back down again. He looked up at the sky, hoping that some higher being was listening at that moment.

“Can I just move on already?”

He didn’t have to wait long for some survivors to come by and take pity on him. After they got a good laugh at his expense, one of them aimed and took the shot, blowing the zombie’s brains out. Craig heaved a relieved sigh and he closed his eyes.

“Thank fuck.”


End file.
